Someone Waiting
by DarkRaven18
Summary: Raph has a heart to heart with Don when his brother reveals he doesn’t think they’ll ever find love.


Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. sadly...

_Author's Note:_ _Loosely based off of the song "Someone is Waiting" from the musical **Company**. Er, this could be considered Preslash if you squint and think of what Raph really DOES know, but well, I suppose its up to the reader since I didn't make it either way. Otherwise, it's really just a brotherly conversation...Enjoy!

* * *

_

Despite the faint party noises emanating from the apartment below, the city seemed unusually quiet. The chill wind bit at Donatello's unprotected skin as he contemplated the stars. It made Donatello feel isolated from the rest of the world, sitting alone on the rooftop with his legs dangling over the edge, hands folded in his lap. He shivered as a strong gust blew at his shell.

"You're going to catch your death out here, Braniac."

Startled, Don glanced over his shoulder to find Raphael walking towards him.

"Just needed to get away," Don murmured, returning his gaze to the stars.

"Not in a partying mood?"

Don didn't answer. Taking his brother's silence as an invitation, Raph sat beside him. The pair remained silent for a few minutes, allowing the wind to play over their bodies. Unable to stay quiet any longer, Raph sighed.

"Talk to me, Donnie. What's up?"

Don shrugged, examining one particular star with interest.

"I just…the party was becoming a bit much."

"It was only the five of us, April and Casey. It's not like we're having a rave down there."

A small frown formed on Don's lips and he didn't answer. Raph shook his head.

"Or maybe you're just not happy for April and Case…"

Don's head snapped down to face him, his eyes wide.

"Of course I am, Raph, that's ridiculous."

"Sure," Raph snorted, "so you just ditched their engagement party because you prefer dark, cold rooftops."

Don's eyes narrowed as he considered his brother. Raphael wouldn't be his first choice for a brother to have a heart to heart with. The two had never been particularly close in that respect, bonding more over repairing cars and motorcycles than through sincere conversation. But maybe…

"I know what you're thinking," Don said quietly, "and the answer's no. I'm over her."

One of Raph's eye ridges flew up in surprise but he didn't speak.

"I'm happy for her and Casey. I am! It's just….the whole affair kind of reminds me that," Don hesitated, he didn't want to drag his brother into the sorrowful mood he was in, "there's only four of us and we're never going to have what they have."

Don waited, becoming unnerved as his brother continued to stare at him in silence. Then a slow smile formed on Raph's face and he laughed, shoving Don playfully.

"That's what's bugging ya? Thank god it's not because you're crushin' after April!"

Don rolled his eyes, staring down at the dark street below.

"Glad I could cheer you up," he muttered. Raph chuckled.

"Donnie, you're being ridiculous. You'll find someone."

"What?"

Don stared at his brother. Raph smiled, a smile of such reassurance that Don was taken aback. It was a rare expression for his hot headed brother.

"Don, you're smart and kind and well, good. There's someone out there waitin' for ya. You'll see."

"Raph, be realistic. We're _turtles_. We don't have many choices."

"_Mutant_ turtles," Raph corrected, his smile widening.

Don sighed, frustrated. Raph's tone and expression were so confident, as if he knew something Don didn't.

"That's a problem with some girls," Don replied darkly. Raph shrugged.

"Won't be when you find the right person. Trust me."

Don felt a small flicker of hope at his brother's words. He hesitated. Could they really ever have anything close to the love Casey and April did?

"You think so?"

Raph nodded.

"Yup."

The wind blew again, making them shiver, but Don felt much happier than he had a few minutes ago. If Raph, his usually angry and unreasonable brother, thought they had a chance then….maybe they did.

"So what'd they be like? Your someone. A computer geek like you?"

Don grinned.

"No, that's not a requirement, Raph. But it'd have to be someone willing to put up with me when I go on my experimenting sprees, and someone who enjoyed reading as much as I do. I don't think I could be with anyone who hated books…"

The corner of Raph's mouth twitched and he nodded.

"Ok, what else?"

"Well…." Don paused. He'd thought about it a million times but now that he was asked, it seemed impossible that any one person could meet his dream girl.

"Someone as open and affectionate as Mikey," he continued slowly, "and as patient and willing to listen as Splinter. Passionate and full of life like you but also unwavering and compassionate like Leo..."

Don stopped, waiting for a laugh that never came. Instead Raph just watched him thoughtfully.

"So a Mikey-like Splinterish Leoy Raph April mix?"

"You could say that," Don smiled sheepishly.

"Should I be worried that the majority of those are men and family members?"

"I'm not interested in the people," Don snorted, "you all just exhibit characteristics I admire. Is that so hard to believe?"

Raph shrugged, turning his gaze to the street below. The sound of the party drifted back up at them.

"I'm surprised you want any part of Leo in there. Feel like hitting your head against a brick wall often?"

Don shouldn't have been shocked by Raph's comment but it was so out of the blue he found himself staring at his brother.

"And here I thought you'd complain about Mikey being included," Don tried to tease, but Raph just shrugged continuing to stare below.

"At least you can give him a good slap every once in awhile…"

"Raph! Mikey has a lot of good traits that'd we'd be lucky to find in someone."

"Yea but…Mr. Perfect? It's just hard to see Fearless' admirable qualities sometimes."

"Raph," Don admonished, "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"Well he's a stuck up know it all, Don."

"But…" Don's brow creased in confusion, "I know he can be difficult but I wasn't talking about that! You can be difficult too, Raph, but that doesn't dismiss your good qualities."

Raph gave him an inquiring look.

"And Leo's good qualities are…?"

Don frowned.

"Raph, he looks out for us! He's dependable, you know? He's always there when we need him."

"That's just 'cause he thinks he has to be. He's the 'leader' " Raph created quotes in the air as the word leader left his mouth and Don scowled.

"But when he lets go of all that he's playful and truly caring. I mean, he can be as funny and willing to joke as Mikey! He's always willing to listen and offer advice. And he's really smart, Raph. He's interested in more things than he lets on. I've leant him some of my books and he's a quick study."

"Hmmm…"

Don sighed.

"I'm just saying. There's more to Leo than his leader exterior. And even that's a great part of him. Who else can we go to for support and stability? Leo's our rock. Nothing can break him or force him off course. If he's got his mind set, he'll do it. You should ease up on him, Raph. Then maybe the two of you would get along…"

Raph laughed, clapping Don on the shell and standing.

"You almost make me wish I had let Leo come up here instead of me. Too bad I saw ya leave first and managed to slip away…"

Don shook his head, returning to gaze at the stars as Raph walked away. So Raph thought there was someone out there waiting for him…someone that would understand him, and more importantly love him. How could he be so sure?

The sound of Raph's feet padding across the rooftop stopped.

"You comin', Bookworm? Or do you want ol'Fearless to come up here and rag on ya for leaving?"

With a heavy sigh, Don stood.

"I'm coming, Raph."

"Good. There's a lot to celebrate."

The satisfied tone in Raph's voice surprised Don once more. What was with Raph tonight? Was April and Casey's happiness contagious? Or maybe Raph really did believe that there was someone for them out there. Either way, Don was curious to find out what exactly Raph was so keen on celebrating…


End file.
